The End
by Ekhi
Summary: ¿Y sí… el cabecilla de la banda hubiera disparado a Abraham y Sasha? (AU, ep.6x09 Spoilers)


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto para matar el tiempo (o más bien tiempo que debería invertir en otras cosas acaba aquí transformado). No saco beneficios, obvio.

 **Sumario:** ¿Y sí… el cabecilla de la banda hubiera disparado a Abraham y Sasha? (AU, ep.6x09 Spoilers)

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, violencia.

Perdonad las erratas y el rarunismo a ratos del relato. Es la primera vez que intento manejar a Negan (no he llegado a su momento en los cómics así que, he tirado bastante de imaginación). Disculpas si no se ajusta a la realidad comiquera.

* * *

El sonido del disparo congeló cualquier acción que pasara por su cabeza. Pronto escuchó la voz de Sasha, apagándose casi al instante tras un nuevo disparo.

Sus dedos continuaban rozando el mango de su cuchillo. Recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo lanzó al suelo.

Podía ver los cuerpos inmóviles de sus compañeros en el suelo, la sangre empapando sus ropas extendiéndose por el asfalto de la carretera.

Escuchó el seguro de un arma ser quitado tras él.

— Si no quieres acabar como ellos… Yo que tu apartaba esa mano del cuchillo.

Daryl pegó su sien contra el asfalto, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Sasha tumbado boca arriba. Podía ver su pecho ascender y descender con lentitud, su brazo derecho extenderse arañando el asfalto.

Las botas del cabecilla aparecieron junto a ella. No logró escuchar lo que le decía pero vio con claridad el instante en que Sasha dejó de respirar tras un nuevo disparo.

Cerró los ojos inspirando hondo. Tal vez podría haberlos atropellado. Sí, les habrían disparado y tal vez seguido pero, habrían terminado con varios de ellos y el resto… Aún podía llevarse a varios de ellos por delante, empezando por el que estaba a su espalda, tocándole las narices. Si acababa con él, le quitaba el arma… Había un lanzacohetes en la…

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Dolía. Parecía que un grupo de claqué se hubiera empeñado en bailar sobre su cuerpo sobre horas, zapateando sin piedad especialmente sobre su cabeza.

Daryl se humedeció los labios luchando por mantener su respiración neutral y no dar muestras de que había recuperado la consciencia todavía.

Escuchó varias voces. El eco de risas. El silencio sepulcral ante una voz grave. El líder.

Deberías haber dejado a otro con vida.— Aunque no le hablaba a él, Daryl sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse.— Si no le da la puta gana de hablar a este, cómo cojones vamos a encontrar de dónde venían, ¿eh?— El ruido sordo de un golpe, una respiración entrecortada convertida en tos.

— Lo sien…— Otro golpe sordo, un escupitajo al suelo.

— Joder, ¿era la primera vez que lo hacías? ¿No, verdad?— Golpe.— Entonces, ¿por qué cojones la cagaste imbécil?

Golpe. Quejido. Golpe. Silencio.

— Lleváoslo de aquí. Panda de inútiles…

Daryl mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, contraria a su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho de un momento a otro.

Dejó sus manos laxas a su espalda, ahí donde un alambre las mantenía inmóviles; mientras escuchaba el roce de sus botas acercándose a él por su espalda.

— Sé que estás despierto.— Su voz se elevó a la par que el hombre tras él se agachaba de cuclillas.— ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de juegos y te das la vuelta, eh?— Falsa cordialidad. Conocía bien esa cualidad, esa falsedad en sus palabras.

Con un gruñido clavando su hombro magullado contra el suelo, Daryl logró girarse sobre sí mismo quedando de costado. No iba a ser tan gilipollas de tumbarse boca arriba para dejar su pecho vulnerable a él. Sabía hacerlo mejor que eso.

Aquel tipo era malas noticias. Lo decía su postura. La expresión de su cara. Su sonrisa. Esos ojos… Había visto esos mismos ojos en su padre más de una vez. En alguno de sus amigos.

— Buenas noches, bella durmiente.

Definitivamente, era malas noticias.

* * *

 _"Acabarán con vosotros, hijo de puta"._

— ¿Tienes un nombre?

 _"Rick, serás el último hombre en pie."_

— Yo soy Negan.

 _"Merle cierra el puto pico"_

— Ésta…— Brazos abiertos, equilibrio intacto.— Es mi casa.

 _"No volverás allí."_

— Siento lo de tus amigos.— Chasquido de lengua. Risa queda.— Mis hombres no siempre aciertan. Son humanos.

 _"Hazte pequeño. Imagina que…"_

— Hombre de pocas palabras, ¿eh? Me gusta.— Dientes brillantes.

 _"Bastardo."_

— Hay quien le llama don.—El metal roza el suelo. Click. Click. Click. Rojo. Plata. Negro. Marrón. — Yo prefiero llamarle persuasión.

 _"Maldita niña."_

Daryl abre la boca pero ninguna palabra sale de ella. Gemidos de dolor. Gritos de contención.

 _"Deja de llorar."_

Calor descendiendo desde el nacimiento de su pelo. Rojo contra sus ojos impidiéndole ver.

 _"Ya basta. Por favor…"_

— ¿Tienes un nombre?

— ¿No?

— De acuerdo.

Metal contra carne antes de alcanzar hueso. Grito rasgando sus cuerdas vocales. Sal metálica en sus labios.

 _"No sirves para nada"_

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿… Por favor? A veces olvido mis putos modales.

 _"Escoria"_

— ¿La puta de tu madre no te enseñó a contestar cuando te preguntan algo?— Varios mechones de pelo arrancados. Mejilla contra el suelo.

Sus pies buscaban algo contra lo que apoyarse y así alejarse. Su mano contra su cuello. Su rodilla contra su pecho.

 _"Por favor, por favor…No, no."_

— Olvidé presentaros. Ésta… Es Lucille.

— Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Le encantan los silenciosos.

Su ojo izquierdo no se abre. Sus muñecas se retuercen entre sí. El alambre muerde su piel.

 _"Eso no, por favor…"_

Resoplido de hastío.

— ¿Me vas a obligar a matarte? ¿En serio, hijo de puta?

 _"Es culpa tuya. No mía."_

Pantalón rasgado al igual que su voz. Camisa rota al igual que su llanto dolorido.

 _"Por favor. Por favor."_

— Hacerme perder el puto tiempo.

Cadera.

— Capullo.

Hombro.

 _"No más…"_

— Hijo de puta.

 _"Mamá, estoy cansa…"_

Paz.

* * *

 _Antes de nada "aclarar" que en todo momento el diálogo es más bien un monólogo del mismo Negan. Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos de Daryl (no sé si he logrado finalmente que sus pensamientos pasen de la coherencia a la incoherencia con sentido común (?))_

 _Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo con estos dos en el sarao (aunque lo primero que imaginé fuera slashero-cómico), y también queriendo "acabar con Daryl" en un fic. Como que lo echaba de menos (no tengo alma, ¿remember?)._

 _Espero que os haya gustado en cierto modo._

 _Cualquier cosa, soy toda ojos._


End file.
